Bizutage
by Lie-Angel
Summary: OS, YAOI. Mathieu fait du bizutage et il déteste ça. Mais quelqu'un va peut-être le faire changer d'avis..


**Bonjouur ! Ceci est ma première fiction yaoi et elle aura forcément des défauts****… :B**

**Mais il faut bien commencer un jour non ? XD **

**Je pense que certains d'entre vous me diront que ce chapitre va trop vite, mais je n'aime pas trop quand la rencontre arrive tard. Donc voilà :P**

**Bonne lecture j'espère et une review ferait plaisir ! :D**

-Quelle connerie ! Dans quoi je me suis laissé embarquer moi…

Mathieu était sur la place Stan, à Nancy. Torse nu alors qu'il faisait 10 degrés.

Il portait une pancarte : Câlins gratuits.

**Bizutage clair et net. **

Ses potes le regardaient depuis une demi-heure se ridiculiser sur la place, jubilant et riant. Une vieille dame s'approchait justement de Mathieu et réclama un câlin. Ils le virent lever les yeux au ciel, se pencher, faire un rapide câlin à la mémé et se reculer rapidement en faisant un sourire forcé. Il avait l'air d'un martyre.

- Ta pas de chance Matt, lui cria un de ses potes en rigolant

- ça suffit les mecs, arrêtez de vous marrer ! gueula-t-il.

Sa réaction provoqua l'hilarité générale.

-Bande de cons ! murmura Matt, d'un air las.

-Eh au fait, on va se prendre une bière au bar d'en face, tu en veux une ? Ah non je suis con, il te reste encore une 25 minutes. Courage vieux !

Les gars s'éloignèrent en rigolant tandis que Matt ruminait, furieux.

**20 minutes plus tard**

_Je me les gèle, j'ai l'air d'un con, toutes les filles qui m'approchent sont des thons et j'ai mal au bras à force de tenir cette putain de pancarte._

_Je suis maudit, maintenant c'est sur._

Il soupira et attendis impatiemment que les 5 minutes restantes passent. Il dû faire trois câlins, dont deux à des hommes d'âges murs.

_Pervers__ !_

Il regarda sa montre pour la douzième fois et vit avec joie que son bizutage était terminé. Il posa sa pancarte et allait remettre son t-shirt quand il aperçut un beau mec, d'environ 20 ans venir dans sa direction.

La beauté du garçon le stupéfia.

_Putain qu'il est canon…_

Il essaya de se faire discret et l'observa du coin de l'œil. Grand et mince, bien bati.

_Waou_

Il marchait droit vers Matt, avec assurance.

Mathieu leva alors les yeux vers le visage du garçon et se perdit quelques instants dans ses yeux bleus. Puis il reprit contenance tandis que l'inconnu prenait la parole, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres :

-J'y ai droit moi aussi ?

-… Euh

_Je fais quoi là ?_

Le jeune homme le regarda intensément, si bien que Mathieu fut déstabilisé et un long silence s'ensuivit.

-… Je prends ça pour un oui !

Le garçon s'approcha tout près de Matt. Trop près.

Il l'enlaça, se serra contre lui et lui mordilla l'oreille en souriant. Mathieu rougit et essaya de se dégager. Mais les mains de l'inconnu le gardèrent avec force contre lui, exploraient son dos nu, redessinant le contour de ses muscles et laissant des tracés brûlants sur sa peau

_J'ai chaud. _

_Fuck, c'est pas normal. C'est un gars, ça devrait rien me faire._

-Je m'apelle Nate au fait, lui murmura le jeune homme, moqueur.

-Ri..rien à foutre ! cracha Matt.

Nate rigola et descendit ses mains sur les hanches de Mathieu.

Matt se crispa.

Les mains continuèrent de descendre. Elles se dirigèrent vers ses fesses et les agrippèrent.

-Que… !

-Je te veux, lui murmura sensuellement le jeune homme.

_Putain__…_

Matt ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. La referma, troublé. Sentir ce garçon contre lui, lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

-Je.. je

L'inconnu lui lécha le cou et Matt laissa un gémissement sortir.

**Stupeur**

En entendant ce son sortir de lui, Mathieu rougit d'un coup et s'énerva.

-Arrête ça !

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe __bordel ! Pourquoi je gémis ? _

Nate sourit dans son cou et mis une de ses mains sur l'entrejambe de celui-ci.

Matt réagit au quart de tour. Il s'éloigna brusquement du garçon, les joues rouges.

_Et merde_

-Haa..Ha.. Connard !

Il fusilla Nate du regard.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et lui dit :

-Tu m'a l'air bien excité… Si un jour tu as envie de me revoir, viens au Bar Jean Lamour, j'y suis tous les soirs vers 23h..

Nate lui fit un clin d'œil et partit en laissant Mathieu sur la place, énervé et confus.

**Des idées, conseils, commentaires ? N'hésitez pas ! :D**


End file.
